


☔ Junkyard Dogs

by Kamishawe



Category: Gundam Wing, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: I may run 'n' hide but I never tell a lie!





	☔ Junkyard Dogs

_You won't even acknowledge Skull-sama's help! Here I am, Mister Nice Guy, offering to help with the team's strategy. I was offering a better solution but no, you brush me right off. We can't make a good strategy if we don't know all the pieces. This is a team effort. Even the best team in the world would not be able to function without everyone contributing. Skull-sama could out-strategize the best of them. Unlike Reborn and his gun. See what I'm saying Oodako?_

The bell above the front door rang as someone stepped into the junkyard repair shop. A visitor was someone else's problem. Skull just kept on ranting to himself in an angry muttering mumble.

"Sir?"

"What pal? I'm not an employee, so go help yourself. Can't you see I'm busy?" 

What a rude person, couldn't they see Skull was already preoccupied repairing his stuff.

"Can't you quiet down?"

"Fuck-off, it's a free country." Skull shot back, ripping at a vicious tangle of wires that wasn't salvable.

_Why did Skull even bother to help those guys in the first place? They're evil to Skull-sama and never explain anything! Why didn't they just give up and stop pretending to be human?_

"Duo?"

"Who? Nevermind, not your guy, so go away."

His foot was grabbed in a vice grip and dragged him out from under the latest pile of scrap metal. It was a Fon look alike in a Preventers uniform. A whole team was franticly looking around the shit hole. Crap. Why were they here?

"Maxwell, stop ignoring me. Commander Une has been looking everywhere for you." 

"Look dude, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, and I sure as hell don't know you."

Those black-brown eyes finally look down at Skull, the person who's foot was so rudely grabbed and dragged out into the light.

"Maxwell, what the hell happened to your face?"

He knew he looked like shit, but the dude didn't need to be so blunt about it. Skull was already beyond frustrated. His stuff was trashed after helping the strongest idiots again and he didn't even get a thank you.

"Who's asking? Who the frack is Maxwell?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
